You're beautiful
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Me enamore de un hermoso ángel en el lugar mas insospechado del planeta...aquel ángel hermoso y puro que jamas pudo haber existido y que con solo una sonrisa se robo mi corazón...desafortunadamente mi ángel encontró a alguien con quien volar...aun así, no me daré por vencido/Kid POV...mal summary...ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE UNA PAREJA SORPRESA!...denle una oportunidad


**Yo: **holaaaaaa a todoooooooos! :D

**Tsuki:** ...

**Yo:** Tsuki no vas a saludar?

**Tsuki:** estoy enfadada contigo

**Yo:** por que? ahora que hice? D:

**Tsuki:** y todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar?...que no hiciste...no has hecho ningun avance de tus otros fics y ahora vienes con este song-fic?...me decepcionas

**Yo:** pero es que no pude evitarlo, noviembre fue un mes muy ocupado y de repente en unos de mis dias de relax estaba escuchando mi mp3 y oh sorpresa aparecio esta bellisima cancion y no pude resistirme DX

**Tsuki:** esta bien, no importa eso...pero como te atreves a juntar a Chrona-chan con Ki...

**Yo:** (cubriendo la boca de Tsuki y sonriendo nerviosamente) querida Tsuki, no cuentes la historia, dejemos que nuestros lectores lo descubran por si mismos, asi que apreciaria mucho que cerraras la boquita si no quieres morir

**Tsuki:** (quitandose la mano de encima) de todos modos vas a morir...pero bueno haya tu...di el disclaimer y empecemos con esto antes de que me arrepienta

**Yo:** ok...Soul Eater no me pertenece...de lo contrario seria un anime shoujo, ecchi, con algo de gore y centrado solamente en Kid y Chrona...sin mas a la lectura

**Tsuki:** disfutenla si pueden

* * *

**You're beautiful**

**Kid POV**

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Mi vida ha sido bastante buena –incluso puede decirse que ha sido 'brillante'- pues siempre he estado rodeado de mi familia y amigos.

Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, el por que aun no he encontrado el verdadero amor, es decir, he tenido novias a las cuales he querido, pero nunca pasa de eso, a lo que me refiero es que nunca las he amado verdaderamente; llámenme mujeriego si quieren, pero no lo soy, soy todo lo contrario, es decir, yo siempre he soñado con esa persona con la que mi amor sea puro, verdadero; vamos pues, a que lo sienta con el corazón y el alma, aquel amor que cuando estemos separados siempre este pensando, suspirando y anhelando la mañana siguiente para volver a verla…la verdad es que soy un romántico empedernido

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que todo eso que yo deseaba eran puras tonterías que me inventaba porque no lograba encontrar a alguien que llenara mis expectativas, pero, oh que equivocado estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día empezó como cualquier otro; despertaba, tomaba un baño, desayunaba y salía de casa rumbo a la estación del metro para ir a la escuela…todo era igual que siempre: monótono…

Quien iba a pensar que ese día todo cambiaria

Como siempre esperaba a que el metro llegara al anden para abordarlo y así llegar al colegio y, como siempre, este iba horriblemente lleno de gente egocéntrica, tonta, vanidosa y…perdón me desvío de lo principal, ejem…como decía, al abordar el vagón mis ojos vagaron por todas las personas, y ahí fue cuando capte a una bella chica, que mas bien parecía un hermoso ángel, irreal y fuera de lo ordinario, pero maravilloso y puro al mismo tiempo, de eso estoy 100% seguro…

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man. _

No pude apartar la vista de aquella chica de cabellos rosados –casi lilas-, estaba tan embobado que no note cuando volteo su rostro, y para cuando me di cuenta note que sus hipnotizantes y hechizantes ojos azules estaban posados en mi y lo que era mejor, me estaba sonriendo…oh esa hermosa sonrisa; simétrica, divina, cautivadora, tímida y roba corazones, en resumen, perfecta **(N/A: ese Kid, tan poético y cursi jajaja XD)**

El problema era que la chica no iba sola, iba de la mano con un chico mas alto que yo, de cabello y ojos negros, en uno de sus hombros tenia tatuada una 'X' y llevaba una oreja perforada, en conclusión, el tipo 'malote' con el que sueñan la mayoría de las chicas

Era definitivo, nunca podría acercarme a ese bello ángel

-.-.-.-

En la escuela me la pase todo el día pensando en ella; en sus ojos, en el raro pero lindo color de su cabello, en su sonrisa, en como se llamaría; me imagine miles de escenas donde yo la sostenía en mis brazos y nos besábamos tierna y apasionadamente (para no hacerles largo el cuento me imagine casándome con ella y viviendo eternamente a su lado, felices y enamorados)

Cuando las clases terminaron yo estaba mas que feliz, y sin decirle adiós a nadie salí corriendo con dirección a la estación, con la esperanza de volver a verla; para mi suerte, solo vi al chico

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
_

_'Cause I've got a plan. _

Cuando llegué a mi casa, rápidamente fui a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, arroje mi mochila a algún rincón de la habitación y con un suspiro de frustración, que de seguro llego a china, me tire en la cama…en seguida mi cerebro comenzó a idear un plan para cuando la volviera a ver

'_Puede que haya conocido a la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero eso no me quitara el sueño, al menos no hoy, porque mi plan debe dar resultado ya que es a prueba de idiotas'_pensé y con esa mentalidad positiva me fui a dormir

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

-.-.-.-

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

A la mañana siguiente volví a verla de la misma manera (en el metro abarrotado de gente)

Estaba listo para poner aprueba mi plan –puesto que no había visto a su acompañante ese día con ella- trataba de llegar a ella empujando, pisando y golpeando a la gente (todo sin querer claro) pero parecía que todo estaba en contra mía puesto que mientras yo mas trataba de acercarme, ella se alejaba mas de mi y cuando pude estar lo mas cerca de mi ángel, de la nada apareció él…el delincuente pelinegro del tatuaje

No saben cuanto se puede llegar a odiar a una persona sin ni siquiera conocerla; ni yo sabía que podía llegar a odiar de la manera en que comencé a odiar a ese intruso

-.-.-.-

Y así pasaron varios días, en los que yo trataba de acercarme pero nunca pude por tantas razones que ya perdí la cuenta

Y sin más ni mas, decidí darme por vencido…ya no sabia que mas hacer para acercarme a ella; mi plan a prueba de idiotas, fallo de la manera mas lamentable, sin ponerse a prueba, soy un idota asimétrico…y asumí que el destino no nos quería juntos, así que simplemente me contente con verla de lejos

-.-.-.-

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as we walked on by.  
_

Esa dulce niña peli-rosa siempre capturaba mi atención cada vez que pasaba a mi lado y cuando me miraba o me sonreía miles de pensamientos llegaban a mi mente (pensamientos tanto felices como deprimentes), mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápida y fuertemente (tanto que llegaba a doler), mi cara se ponía igual de roja que un semáforo en señal de 'alto', comenzaba a sudar a chorros, en mi garganta se hacia un nudo enorme y mi imaginación se ponía a trabajar poniéndonos a la chica y a mi como protagonistas de alguna película tonta y cursi (de esas que a las chicas les gustan tanto)

-.-.-.-

_She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
but we shared a moment that will last till the end. _

Sin embargo una mañana, en la que había tenido una pelea con mi padre antes de irme a la escuela e iba más que fastidiado y enfadado, todo dio un giro realmente sorprendente…y no para bien exactamente

Iba de camino al andén sin mirar a nadie, en mi cabeza miles de pensamientos sobrecargaban mi cerebro y por ello no me di cuenta de que la chica, dueña de mis fantasías y sueños, se detenía a mi lado

-Ho-hola-recuerdo que saludo ella con cierta timidez

-Hola-respondí secamente y sin mirarla (no se preocupen aun me golpeo y maldigo por eso)

En una de esas, mientras seguíamos esperando al metro (el cual estaba tardando una eternidad) alguna persona empujo a la peli-rosa y está choco contra mí (quedando su rostro en mi pecho) y, para que no cayera al suelo, yo la sostuve por la cintura por lo que quedamos en una posición algo comprometedora

Cuando finalmente reaccione y mi cerebro proceso la situación, la solté rápidamente, trate de disculparme pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca (ambos estábamos en la misma situación: confundidos, sonrojados y bastante apenados) y cuando finalmente me arme con el suficiente valor para hablar, ya era bastante tarde; el metro había arribado y ella rápidamente abordo el vagón; yo estaba paralizado y para cuando trate de hacer lo mismo, las puertas se cerraron en mi cara…había sido un completo tonto, un patán, un estúpido…un grandísimo imbécil

Lo había arruinado por completo al primer intento…como pude ser tan inconciente y estúpido

En los días siguientes trate de interceptarla para pedirle disculpas, pero ella me evadía, me ignoraba y lo peor era que su acompañante me miraba con ojos asesinos (no sabia el por que, tal vez sabia lo sucedido o sospechaba de mis sentimientos hacia la peli-rosa y simplemente trataba de proteger lo suyo) y por eso desistía en acercármele, no era que le tuviera miedo o me intimidara el fortachón aquel, simplemente trataba de evitar algún problema o alguna pelea innecesaria **(N/A: si claro…miedoso -_-')**

Y, aunque tal vez no vuelva a verla de nuevo, aquel pequeño y agradable –pero también incomodo- momento (en el cual su hermosísimo rostro sonrojado quedo a solo milímetros del mío, e incluso pude oler el exquisito e intoxicante olor de su perfume), quedara grabado por siempre en mi memoria

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

-.-.-.-

_I saw your face in a crowded place,__  
__and I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Después de aquel incidente, su actitud cambio notablemente; si antes me dejaba verla a distancia y me sonreía, ahora con solo verme desviaba la mirada y le pedía a su acompañante esperar el siguiente metro o simplemente cambiarse de vagón…

Yo no lo entendía…acaso se sentía apenada conmigo por lo que ocurrió ese día o definitivamente me odiaba por lo poco cortes que fui con ella al no disculparme

Fuese lo que fuese, sabia (y ahora estoy 1000% seguro) que jamás llegaremos a ser ni siquiera amigos

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
when she thought up that I should be with you._

-OYE RAYITAS, TE ORDENO QUE DEJES DE TENER ESA CARA LARGA, ¿QUE NO VES QUE OPACAS LA MAÑANA?...AUNQUE PENSANDOLO BIEN, NO IMPORTA PORQUE TU DIOS ESTA SIEMPRE AQUI PARA ILUMINARLA NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA-hablo, o mas bien grito Black*Star

-Black*Star, por favor compórtate-pidió nerviosamente Tsubaki, su novia

-¿Qué sucede Kid-kun?-pregunto mí siempre preocupada amiga Maka

-Si, desde hace un tiempo para acá te he notado algo decaído-hablo mi mejor amiga (ya que la conozco desde la infancia y además es mi vecina) Liz

-No es _cool_ verte deprimido viejo-hablo el albino novio de Maka y un buen amigo, Soul

-Bueno…-dude un poco en contarles lo que sucedía pero al final sé que tarde o temprano se enteraran-estaba recordando algo que paso-conteste desganado

-¿Y de que se trata?, tal vez podamos ayudarte-hablo nuevamente la pelinegra

-Bueno…hace mas de mes y medio conocí a una chica preciosa y…

-No me digas, tiene novio-interrumpió el albino

-Pues…-me quede callado; pensándolo mas detenidamente, el pelinegro que siempre acompaña a mi ángel nunca la besa, solo la toma de la mano (muy de ves en cuando), será que le avergüenzan las muestras de cariño publicas o simplemente no son novios

-Hey, no era para que te pusieras triste-dijo Soul, tratando de animarme…aunque no se porque, tal vez interpreto mi cara pensativa con tristeza

-No estoy triste…-aunque pensándolo mejor-bueno tal vez un poco, en el fondo, es decir, estoy mas decepcionado y frustrado que triste, ¿me explico?

-Supongo, pero entonces dinos por que la cara larga, es decir conociste a una linda chica ¿y? ¿Tiene novio, si o no?-dijo Liz animándome a continuar

-Pues, no lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que siempre va acompañada por un chico pero no sé si sean algo-respondí inseguro-pero ya nada de eso importa…sé que nunca podremos estar juntos

-¿Y esos pensamientos tan 'positivos'?-hablo sarcásticamente Soul

-Después de que un accidente ocurriera, ella me evita a toda costa

-¿Pues que le hiciste?-pregunto Maka algo molesta

-Nada, lo juro, solo fue un accidente, no ocurrió nada mas-dije rápidamente

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto Tsubaki cambiando el tema

-Ella es simplemente hermosa, es como un ángel resplandeciente y maravilloso; su sedoso cabello es peculiarmente rosado y esta cortado algo disparejo, sus ojos son tan grandes y tan azules como el basto mar, su tez blanca como la nieve, también es algo delgada pero no importa, igual es perfecta para mi-tenia su escultural imagen en la mente y sentía que al describirla poco me faltaba para babear

-¿Y como es el chico?-pregunto Liz-quien sabe, a lo mejor no son nada serio y yo puedo llegar a 'conocer' al muchacho-agrego con una sonrisa traviesa

-Mmmm, él es alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, algo musculoso…debo admitir que es bien parecido…

-De casualidad, ¿no tendrá un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo en forma de 'x'?-pregunto Maka, interrumpiéndome, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla en forma pensativa y mirándome directamente

-Si, exacto, un tatua…un momento, ¿tu cómo sabes eso?-pregunte confundido

-Maka, ¿crees que son ellos?-pregunto su novio

-¿De que rayos hablan? Díganme y no me dejen con la duda por favor-pedí (bueno, bueno casi roge…pero conste que 'casi')

-Es que hace unos meses una familia se mudo frente a mi casa…

-¿Y?-interrumpí

-Déjame terminar…-me reprocho-como decía, la familia esta integrada por los dos padres y dos hijos, un chico y una chica…y son exactamente iguales a los que describiste

-¿QUÉEEEEE?-ante la sorpresa no pude evitar el grito y levantarme del asiento como si este tuviese un resorte

-Tranquilo, como te dije no estoy segura de que sean los chicos que tú conociste-dijo tratando de que yo volviera a sentarme

-Como sea, estoy seguro de que, aunque llegara a conocerla, ella no querría nada conmigo-dije y después suspire

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la chica de ojos jade, volviendo a su tono molesto

Y en ese instante, el accidente del metro volvió a mi mente, más fuerte que las veces pasadas, haciendo que me sonrojara como nunca

-Por nada-dije rápidamente, desviando la mirada para que no vieran mi más que evidente sonrojo

-Si quieres, al rato, saliendo de la escuela puedes acompañarme a recogerla y así confirmas si es o no la misma chica, ¿Qué dices?-sugirió la peli-ceniza, esta vez sonriendo de forma amable

-Claro-respondí, no haría daño echar un vistazo ¿cierto?

Es como si yo fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas, la chica peli-rosa fuera el príncipe azul y Maka fuera la hada madrina que termina juntándonos (ok, ok mala comparación…argh, estoy comenzando a parecerme a alguna niña locamente enamorada pensando de esa manera tan poco propia de un hombre como yo)

-.-.-.-

Cuando las clases terminaron, Maka y Soul me esperaron en la puerta principal del colegio…yo estaba ansioso por confirmar si era o no la misma chica de la que me enamore

Caminamos por unos 15 minutos en los que Soul y Maka hablaban acerca de las tareas que nos habían asignado para entregar el día de mañana…sin embargo, yo no prestaba demasiada atención, puesto que mi mente estaba centrada en otra cosa mas importante como por ejemplo, ¿cómo era posible que Maka supiera donde estudiaba mi ángel?

-… ¿no estas de acuerdo Kid?-pregunto Soul

-…-mmmm ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o en alguna parte escuche que alguien decía mi nombre?

-¿Kid?... ¿estás bien?-pregunto Maka pasando su mano frente a mi rostro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendido y detuve mi andar

-¿En donde tienes la cabeza hermano?-hablo Soul cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza

-Lo siento chicos, estaba pensando en algunas cosas-dije excusándome por mi anterior comportamiento

-Andar perdido en los pensamientos no es cool-dijo el peliblanco con un resoplido

-Cállate Soul-ordeno la única chica presente-no le hagas caso Kid, ¿pero dime en que estabas pensando tan detenidamente?-pregunto

-Bueno…

-¿No me digas que era algo relacionado con la chica de la que nos contaste?-cuestiono el oji-carmín emprendiendo de nuevo el camino

-…pues…si-conteste algo nervioso

-¿Y en que pensabas?-pregunto Maka, curiosa como siempre

-Etto…yo solo me preguntaba… ¿cómo es que sabes donde estudia?-pregunte, sentía mis mejillas algo calientes

-Bueno, como te dije en el salón, ella y su familia viven frente a mi casa; un día me la encontré cerca de aquí vagando, en verdad se veía confundida, así que me le acerque para ver si podía ayudarla

-¿Y que era lo que le pasaba?-interrogué realmente preocupado

-Tranquilo-dijo alejándose un poco de mí

-Lo siento, continua

-Bien, como decía, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba ella me dijo que estaba perdida y, que como era nueva en la ciudad, no sabia donde quedaba su escuela, me dijo la dirección y yo la guié, puesto que he ido a la biblioteca de ese colegio, fue así que comencé a hablarle y nos hicimos buenas amigas-termino y sonrió

Soul y yo sonreímos con ella

-Bien, ya estamos aquí-hablo la chica de coletas y nos señalo un lugar algo escalofriante

-¿Estas segura que aun estamos en Death City?-pregunto su novio

-Olvide que tú tampoco habías venido-se recordó Maka

-¿Qué es este lugar?, no sabia que cerca de Shibusen hubiera una escuela como esta-dije al ver la estructura que parecía un fuerte de la época medieval

-El nombre de la escuela es 'Homa' y es una escuela solo para chicas, se dice que, Maaba-sama, su directora, es una bruja, aunque yo no creo nada de eso-hablo restándole importancia al asunto-¡oh miren ahí esta Chrona!

Al termino de su oración, voltee para ver a la chica que mencionaba mi amiga y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que, en efecto, era mi precioso ángel; pero no estaba sola, estaba con un chico -que no era el gamberro de siempre-; este chico era moreno, de cabello oscuro y hecho a manera de rastas, alto y usaba lentes, vestía una playera beige con adornos de flamas azules en las mangas y unos pantalones grises con cadenas en un lado, dichas prendas eran bastante anchas y también usaba una especie de muñequeras que le llegaban por debajo del codo

-¡Chrona-chaaaaaaaan!~-grito feliz mi amiga agitando su mano por sobre su cabeza, ante esta acción la nombrada y su acompañante se volvieron para vernos

Mi peli-rosa diosa le sonrió a Maka, imito el movimiento con su mano, luego miro al moreno que la acompañaba y le dijo algo, el volvió a mirarnos, asintió, tomo de la mano a mi hermoso ángel y vinieron a nuestro encuentro

Antes de que estuvieran mas cerca, Maka me dijo en un murmullo

-¿Es ella?-murmuro su pregunta curiosa y yo simplemente asentí pues en ese momento estaba como hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas que no podía decir nada coherente

-Ho-hola Maka-chan-saludo con su dulce tono tímido

-¿Cómo te va Chrona?, oh, déjame presentarte a alguien-dijo la de coletas con entusiasmo-él es mi novio Soul-dijo señalando al nombrado

-Hola-saludo el peliblanco sonriendo de lado y enseñando sus dientes de tiburón (aun me pregunto como es que le los tiene así)

-Y él es Death the Kid-hablo señalándome a mi

-Un placer-dije nerviosamente después de titubear-llámame solo Kid

-Mu-mucho gu-gusto-respondió-mi-mi no-nombre es Chro-Chrona Ste-Stein Gor-Gorgón…pe-pero díganme sim-simplemente Chrona-murmuro

Ese tierno –y sexy- tartamudeo me elevo hasta el cielo, por fin conocía su nombre y también podía oír bien su angelical y dulce voz **(N/A: recuerden que la primera vez que Chrona le hablo a Kid estaban en el metro y como en esos lugares siempre hay mucho ruido no se pueden escuchar muy bien las voces)**

-¿No nos presentas Chrona-chan?-pregunto la oji-jade, señalando discretamente a su acompañante

-¡Ah, gomenasai!-dijo y acto seguido se sonrojo notablemente-él es Kilik-kun

-Jeje, eres tan linda cuando tartamudeas-hablo el de lentes despeinandola jugetonamente-mi nombre es Kilik Lunge,-se presento y después agrego-soy el novio de Chrona-chan…

En ese instante deje de oír lo que estaban diciendo, puesto que lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón rompiéndose en miles de millones de pedazos

-… ¿Kid?, ¡Kid! ¿KID ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-grito mi amiga peli-ceniza y a pesar de que ella estaba a mi lado, el grito me sonó como si estuviéramos separados por varios kilómetros

-Lo siento-hable pero, igualmente, sentí mi voz muy lejana, como si no fuera mía

-¿Te encuentras bien Kid?-pregunto mi amigo preocupado

-La verdad es que…-me detuve

¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué la chica de mis sueños ya tenia dueño? ¿Qué mi corazón estaba rompiéndose cada ves mas y que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que saliera de ahí? ¿Qué debía irme porque no podía soportar que mi ángel ya tuviera con quien volar? No, eso solo serían excusas para poder escapar, para huir

-¿Kid?-hablo Maka, la mire, después dirigí mi mirada a la peli-rosa que estaba en frente de mi y dolido volví a dirigirla a mi amiga, en donde pude encontrar comprensión y tristeza

-Lo siento Maka, Soul; acabo de recordar que tengo que estar temprano en casa, mi padre quiere que haga algunas cosas por él-les dije, me voltee hacia mi ángel y su 'novio'-fue un placer conocerlos-les sonreí (jamás pensé que sonreír me resultara el acto mas difícil sobre la tierra), me incline ligeramente y sin esperar ninguna contestación me di la vuelta rápido y comencé a caminar lo mas veloz que pudiera, sin llegar a correr

-¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?-oí a Maka preguntar

-Desde ayer por la tarde…-contesto el tal Kilik

No lo pude soportar más y comencé a correr, corrí y corrí; corrí no solo para alejarme de ese lugar, sino también para distraer a mi mente y no comenzar a llorar

_But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._

Para cuando llegue al parque central de Death City, yo estaba muy cansado (tanto mental como física como emocionalmente), así que me dirigí a una de las bancas del parque y me senté…el nudo en mi garganta me hacia imposible el respirar correctamente…y sin soportarlo mas, comencé a llorar

Era un llanto amargo, el más amargo que en mi vida había derramado

Unos 15 minutos después las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mas lentamente, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y antes de que me diera cuenta me estaba riendo…era una risa tanto histérica como desesperada, aun con tintes de tristeza en ella

Lo sabia, sabía que no tenía que ilusionarme; fui un tonto, un estúpido…me enamore de una chica la cual no sabia ni siquiera su nombre…me enamore de ese ángel inalcanzable…pero no pude evitarlo, es tan hermosa, es tan pura, tan ella

Mi risa incremento su volumen y está ves las risas fueron acompañadas por lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas nuevamente…y de repente, como si un foco se prendiera en una habitación oscura…mi mente tuvo una idea

Aunque Chrona tenga novio, no importa, no voy a dejar de luchar por ella; ahora conozco su nombre y puedo llegar a ser su amigo, su confidente, aquel en el que pueda confiar ciegamente

Quien sabe, a lo mejor, en un futuro no muy lejano, pueda volar con esa angelical chica que robo mi corazón

Esa chica que es tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera

**FIN**

* * *

**Yo:** por favor no me maten...en un principio mi intencion era juntar a Chrona con Kid, pero sabiendo como va el final de la cancion, que no precisamente es feliz, tuve que juntarla con Kilik...aunque la pareja (no muy conocida y querida) me gusta ya que los seiyuus de Chrona (Maaya Sakamoto) y Kilik (Kenichi Suzumura) estan casados...por favor dejenme vivir aunque sea hasta navidad :'(

**Tsuki:** (afilando un cuchillo) por mi pueden hacerle daño...pero eso de matarla...solo YO

**Yo:** gracias Tsuki, sabia que podia contar contigo (sarcasmo)

**Tsuki:** bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, aun si no es enteramente KxC tiene un tinte bastante agradable...aparte de que me gusto como describiste a Ragnarok...mi chico 'malote' soñado :Q_

**Yo:** jejeje n.n' como digas

**Tsuki:** bueno como sea...ya saben la mecanica de esto

**Yo:** exacto, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc...en un review :)

**Tsuki y Yo:** hasta la proxima amigos :D!


End file.
